BatmanThe Angel Experience
by Wolf Aerith
Summary: Batman and the Joker must unite under the mysterious Angel to take down a massive attack on Gotham!But can the already shaky alliance make it when both men find themselves in competition for her heart?
1. Chapter 1 A Mysterious Visitor

Batman- The Angel Experience

By Wolf Aerith

Chapter One

Alfred opened the door to Wayne manor somewhat reluctantly early on a foggy Sunday morning, about eight o clock, to find a young woman in a smooth white business suit standing there, with some black glasses on, highlighting her shocking blue eyes. Her hair was blonde and curly, held up by a clip and she was wearing pristine looking stilettos, which had obviously been recently polished.

"Please excuse me for the time, but I'd like to talk with Mr. Wayne. I'm applying for the secretary job, and I was told to go to either him or Mr. Fox, but I was incapable of contacting him." She said, holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it, somewhat flustered by her behavior.

"Well then…please come in then, miss…?"

"Long. My name's Julia Long." She said, smiling and stepping in. Alfred led her to one of the nice rooms overlooking Gotham City.

"Please wait here, and I'll go fetch master Wayne." He said, and hurried up the stairs to the master chambers. When he opened the door, he found Bruce Wayne, up and already getting dressed.

"I heard the doorbell, and the conversation. How do I look?" he asked.

He was wearing a nice suit, without the tie or jacket, his sleeves were slightly rolled up, and his top button was undone. His hair was ruffled, but it looked nice, in a natural sort of way.

"Like you've only slept for a few hours. Where were you last night?"

"Busting some drug dealers, just some freelance rabble. But I guess word got out about those dogs. They're more popular than ever." He said, pulling his sleeve down slightly over a purple and black bruise on his forearm.

"Better for them, I'd guess. The pounds aren't as full." Alfred joked, heading toward the door.

"Offer her some food. And could you fix me something as well?" Bruce asked, and Alfred nodded.

"Just be sure not to disappoint. She seems very business like." Bruce smiled as Alfred left. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror before he left. Ever since Rachel's death, the bags had not gone from underneath his eyes. He just wasn't happy. And after what had happened to Harvey, he was just a bit shaken.

He headed out the door and down the stairs.

She startled him when she turned to look at him. Her eyes were like crystal pools of blue, and her ruby lips were poised in a small smile. Crossing the room in an efficient determined kind of way, she held out her hand for him to shake.

"You must be Mr. Wayne. I have much to discuss with you." She said, and he smiled.

"I'm very sure. Alfred mentioned you were applying for secretary?"

"Oh! Yes. I've tried to contact Mr. Fox, but he seems to be unreachable, so I decided to come talk to you." Bruce chuckled.

"You seem very determined."

"Well…I'll admit, I also need to give you something important, from someone who has decided to remain anonymous." She said. "Actually, I need to go here pretty soon, as I am currently stuck in another job, but hopefully that won't be so soon, hmm Mr. Wayne?" she said with a chuckle as she handed him a three ring binder with her name printed on the front.

"Where do you work?" Bruce inquired as she walked through the door and with a smile she turned and said

"Law enforcement- I work at the Court- Judge's secretary." As the door closed behind her Bruce stood motionless. That had been Rachel's old job. As he brought the folder to his side a plain manila envelope fell from inside her résumé folder. He picked it up curiously, and the blood drained from his face.

The folder was addressed to Batman. Someone knew.


	2. Chapter 2 A Concerning Note

Chapter Two

Alfred walked in carrying Bruce's breakfast on a tray as well as some extra biscuits for Mrs. Long, and was dismayed to find her to be gone so early.

"Well she could've at least stayed a bit longer, after all, she just arrived." He griped, but Bruce was too preoccupied to pay any attention.

"Alfred, I'm going to my study, please don't answer the door or phone; I'm not home if you do." He said, picking up the plate and cup in one hand, staring at the folder that was in the other.

"Oh, well I suppose master Wayne. Just don't forget about lunch with Lucius. He's telling you about that new glove design?"

"Right, right…" Bruce replied absentmindedly, walking up the stairs.

Alfred rolled his eyes and walked off.

When Bruce reached his study, after closing all the shades and doors, he opened the folder. It contained many papers, and the coversheet read

"The Angel Experiment- classified" Bruce picked it up and turned the page, and gasped.

Inside was a detailed plan to rob Gotham city bank of tens of millions of dollars, including the exact route that was to be taken by everyone involved. There were no names or faces, but at the back there was a note addressed to Batman.

Mr. Batman,

I know that you are probably wondering how I know who you are, but please don't fret about it. Even I do not know how I acquired the information. However I asked my friend to give this to you in hopes getting your help. I know the 'Dark Knight' works alone, but I fell it necessary to ask that you at least work with a new hero, who has been placed in Gotham for some reason, and needs your help. Her name is Angel. Seek her out. Stop the robbery. You'll find she's more than meets the eye.

Hopefully you'll do what's best.

There was no signature on the note, and Bruce was slightly confused by it, but decided that that night, he'd suit up and at least stop the robbery.

Alfred helped him pull on the mask with his usual "Don't do anything stupid, sir." and Bruce chuckled. He was out on the streets in no time, the Batmobile rocketing through the traffic, weaving through cars and generally ignoring all rules of the road. Batman hit the autopilot and leaped out of the car as he arrived, punching a man with a gun and a clown mask, grimacing- this must be one of the joker's cronies. Suddenly his eye was caught by something in the sky. He looked up long enough to see a young woman jump off the roof of a nearby apartment building, sail through the sky, and hurl her body through a glass window on top of the bank, which was at least four stories up.

He dropped the man and rushed toward the building, murmuring,

"That wasn't in the plans."


	3. Chapter 3 Trouble at Gotham Bank

Chapter Three

Bruce, as the Batman, burst through the double doors, knocking out one of the Joker's guards in the process, then looked up just in time to see the woman from before running toward him.

She saw that he was there, then turned and ran off. Bruce jumped up and ran after her, mind still a little stuck on the fact that the woman was also in a costume, and she had wings. Like white bird wings. He suddenly remembered the note and realized this must be the Angel he'd been asked to meet with. Suddenly they turned a corner and there was the Joker, sitting on top of the owner of the bank, who was tied down, his mouth taped shut, and a large bomb strapped to his chest. That had been in the plans.

"Batty, how funny I should meet you here!" He cackled, and then grinned even wider when he spotted the Angel. "Well Hel-lo! Who's your date, Batty?"

"Cut the crap, Joker. Are we gonna do this the hard way or the easy?" Bruce said, his voice deep and gravelly. The Joker looked hurt.

"So rude, Batty! And in front of a lady, too! Well, you know what happens to rude children! They must be punished!" And ten masked men with guns appeared. Batman immediately lunged at the nearest man, whose gun went off, shooting two of his companions. He then threw the man into two others, one knocked against the wall, the other accidentally shooting himself. As he punched a guy in the face, he saw Angel carry a man into the sky, wings strained and flapping, while three others stared. He tackled the nearest one while the others came to their senses and started to shoot at the Angel, who dropped the other, and he hit one of the other men with a resounding crunch and a howl from the last one, who ran for the door only to fall short, one of the Batman's throwing blades in his back. The Joker clapped, laughing in delight.

"Batty and Birdie! How perfect!" He laughed, clutching his stomach and wiping away fake tears.

"Give it up, Joker! We've got you surrounded!" Bruce said again, turning on The Joker, The Angel landed by him.

"Take the bomb off that poor man, Joker." The Angel said, and they both looked at her. Her voice was strangely beautiful, and seemed to echo itself, as if more than one person was talking.

"My dear, I'm afraid I need this man. His fingerprint opens these vaults, you know." He lurched to the side as Batman threw one of his blades, and it stuck in the wall where the Joker's head had been.

"Fine, fine. He pushed the guy down so he was on his knees, face on the floor, hands still tied behind him, and, after producing a small knife from his coat, he cut the man's finger's off in one swift motion. The duct tape over his mouth muffled the man screams, but the Joker took no notice. He threw the fingers down one by one.

"No…no…closer…no…ahah!" He held up the pointer finger. Sirens sounded in the distance. "Aww, who's going to spoil my fun?" The Joker said, frowning. Bruce had tipped Gordon off earlier. Suddenly a smoke bomb was thrown and the Joker disappeared, cackling, into the smoke. Bruce knew he had several men waiting upstairs, and once he got the money he'd get out and detonate the bomb.

But then again, he was rather unpredictable.

"Get the bomb off him. S.W.A.T. teams are on the way." Angel nodded and immediately set off to untie the man.

Bruce took a breath and ran forward, his body disappearing; engulfed in dark smoke.

"Wha-?" He started, and then suddenly turned. "The door!" He yelled, grabbing the Angel's arm running as a hand grenade with the Joker's signature smile fell down, exploding.

Bruce's armor protected him, and he shielded the Angle from the blast. When the smoke cleared, they stood up, and Bruce spotted a thin wire attached to the wall beside the entrance. As they exited the vault, Commissioner Gordon ran up to him as his policemen arrested the unconscious men in the lobby.

"The Joker-?" He started to ask, but Bruce cut him off.

"Gone. So is the money." He growled, and Gordon cast a curious glance at the Angel, who was answering questions with another few detectives. "I don't know where she came from." Bruce said. "Search this whole building; there should still be a few men around here." Gordon sighed and gave the word, and a small squadron of S.W.A.T. members went to go secure the area.


End file.
